The Village
by Pirate's Swoop
Summary: Matty has saved Village. But whats nexts in the Village's impending doom. NOTE: contains spoilers for messanger, giver, and gathering blue. Kira and Leader. T to be on the safe side if i want to add sommthing...HAITUS


Village

Discalmer: dont own characters

Kira reached for her needle. She closed her eyes has her hands moved themselves. She was trying to find a gift. A certain gift to be exact. Tomas. Then the shimmer came. She reached out, reaching for a gift. She felt Leader of course, but now she needed another. "Leader" she said but it was her mind that spoke. "I need to reach Thomas. He helped me take care of Matty when he was a boy."

"That would be wise." He replied.

"But you'll need help" their minds wound around each other as they soared though the forest. The forest seemed to go on forever. There was no end. They could not find the town. They withdrew from the gift. As Kira looked down at her sewing all she saw was the forest. Village and the town were gone.

Kira limped through the streets. Her stick was slowing her down just when she needed to be fast. Frolic skipped behind her at her heels.

"Hi Kira where are you going in such a big hurry?" Jean asked pleasantly as Kira rushed by her stall.

"To Leader's." she said stopping briefly.

"Why? Is he courting you?" Jean asked leering forward, eager for gossip. Kira blushed tomato red.

"Goodness no Jean! We are friends. That's the end of the matter."

"Ohhhh right "friends"" she said making quotations with her hands. Kira rushed on ahead, not wanting to answer any further questions.

"Sure…" Jean thought as Kira raced on ahead. "Just wait and see they will be together before summers out." Jean muttered to Stocktender's widow as she stopped to buy at Jean's stall. Stocktender's widow nodded in agreement. Kira being half way down the street didn't hear any of this as she leaned heavily on her stick letting it do the walking for her.

"Why does leader's house have to be in the middle of Village?" She thought as she stumbled over a muddy patch in the road. Her stick could never navigate mud. As she sat on the ground trying to pull her stick out of the mud she heard a voice.

"Kira? What are you doing?" The soft voice of Leader questioned "here let me help. He knelt down beside her and slowly they pulled the stick out of the mud.

"Thank you." She muttered breathlessly as she retrieved her staff from his hands. He smiled warmly at her.

"You're very welcome."

Kira's smile dropped as she remembered what she had come to tell him.

"Leader" she began "when we enter the forest we couldn't reach the town. After I saw this." She said presenting her sewing frame. All that was there was the green of the forest.

"Do you see what this means?" She questioned desperately. "The forest is going to destroy Village just like it has already destroyed my old home."

His mouth stood agape.

"You must be mistaken. There is no way the forest could grow that quick."

"Leader" She snapped "have I ever been wrong before?"

"No but still-

"Face the facts leader. The forest is going to take over Village."

And with that she turned on her heel and tried to storm away. Underestimating the closeness of her stick her foot got caught on her stick and she tumbled to the earth. But before she could fall leader caught her around her waist. He lifted her up slowly and set her on her foot.

"Thank you…again." She murmured

"Any time"

The walked/limped slowly back to the seer's house. It was almost sunset now. The sounds of Village went undisturbed trough the evening air. The people called to each other many "goodbyes!" and "hellos!" as they stopped to chat. Kira and Leader walked in silence. As they reached the seer's house Kira turned to him.

"You know what I saw is coming Leader." She stated softly.

"Yes Kira I believe you but others may not. They will wish it all away until they cannot live here anymore. What of those who have had a Warning? How can we go any where if some of us can't travel through the forest? Also where would we go? The forest-"

He cut himself off as he looked at Kira. There where tears threatening to fall.

"Kira? Have I said something? If I did I certainly didn't mean to." He hated to see her cry. Not a beauty like her.

"No Leader… but I've had my Warning… so has seer and many others. We will have to be left behind. Surly you would find a safe place…" she trailed of looking at the forest in the distance. Already there were new saplings sprouting up.

The seer sat in his chair as he listened for Kira's return. She had left very suddenly and had been gone for a while. He got up from his chair to go and feel the tapestry that she had made for him and Matty. Oh how he missed the boy! He felt the smooth stitches under his finger as he traced the forest to the point where Village should be. But he felt only the forest. No bumps that would indicate Village's buildings. He began searching faster now as though his life depended on finding Village. His hands raced down to the other side of the tapestry to find the town but there he felt nothing.

"It cannot be!" he whispered fiercely as he searched "It cannot be!"

"No," Leader whispered.

"Leader… it's not that bad."

"NO!" he yelled as he backed away from her. "I won't let you stay here! You can't! Village needs you! Seer needs you! I need you!"

"What?!" she whispered shocked. "You… Need… Me..?.."

He blush tomato red. "Um, well I do. I mean your smart and beautiful and"

He was cut off by her lips upon his. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Kira walked into her house with a gleeful smile. She pushed open the gate of her house and strode happily in to the house.

"Hello father." She called joyously as she stepped in to the main room. She stopped dead as she found her father slumped over in his chair, crying.

"Father! What happened?!?" she cried out and limped towards him.

"Kira…" he gasped "the…tapestry! I couldn't feel Village or our old home… its terrible… tell me its still there! Tell me!" He sobbed reaching out for her.

Kira turned slowly to face the tapestry across the room from her. But in the large life like tapestry all Kira saw was the forest.

Leader was strolling back to the center of Village. He was on top of the world. But just as he reached the center Jean came running towards him.

"Leader… I went to the graveyard….and there were no graves! Matty's it was gone! Just like that!" she looked up at him with tearful eyes as she led him to the place. At the edge of Village, Leader stood beside Jean and he saw the horrors there. The trees overlapped the graveyard. They where old trees, large ones, they towered as though they had been there since the beginning.

"Jean! Get Mentor, Sewer, Stocktender's widow and everyone else! Go now!"

Jean looked appalled at hearing him raise his voice in the slightest but, with fear in her eyes she obeyed. Leader remained at the graveyard staring through the trees endless trail.

"Leader what is this about?" called out the soft spoken Mentor. Leader sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"We are here to discuses a very serious matter that has to be taken in to consideration immediately. Forest is closing in on us faster each day. We must relocate as soon as possible."

"WHAT?!?"

"Oh dear lord!"

"People! Please! Do not worry…. Calmly pack your things….those who cannot go through Forest please report to my house… we will figure something out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? please reaview! this is my first Fanfic! be constructive!

Pirate's swoop


End file.
